This invention relates to a fire hose nozzle of the automatic volume adjustment type.
In the fire hose nozzle described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,112 means are provided for automatically adjusting its water discharge rate upon variation of water pressure so as to maintain an effective fire fighting water stream range. It has been found that during use of this type nozzle, small stones and other foreign water carried obstructions tend to lodge in the outlet of the nozzle at the head of its shiftable valve assembly. To clear the nozzle of these obstructions the nozzle must be turned off and partly diassembled. This necessity for shutting off the water flow through the nozzle during its fire fighting use not only reduces the extinguishing qualities of the fire fighting equipment but is also may subject the fire fighter or nozzle operator to danger from the fire by interrupting the water curtain produced by the nozzle.
In this invention means are provided in which a nozzle of the automatic volume adjustment type may be flushed without interrupting the nozzle's use.